Voted 5
Category:GroupsCategory:Builds Voted 5, like W-Hat, was a group of members of the Something Awful Forums, formed after an internal dispute among officers of W-hat. While often considered the grid's most dangerous griefers by people such as Prokofy Neva, Voted 5 mainly concentrated on creating "theme builds" in its mainland sim, Satyr (now named Ginsberg). (See also Goon) Notable members The leader of Voted 5 and the owner of Satyr was Plastic Duck. Other officers included: * Irvin Maltz * Gene Replacement * Isometric Bedlam * Wyn Stormwind Despite its reputation as a furry griefing group, Voted 5 was in fact led by a furry, and had a number of contributing furry members in its ranks. Past theme builds The Satyr "theme builds" were cooperative, widescale construction projects designed and built over a period of about a week on average. The officers took pride in the speed and quality of the group's builds, considering the popular view of Voted 5 as nothing but griefers and grid-crashers. They often featured sexual and violent "mature imagery", to the distaste of some visitors. Past projects included: * a Polynesian village * Tacowood, a parody of the furry regions Luskwood and Taco * SQPR, a Roman-style city * a (shortlived) pinball machine * Kokn-Ba'ls, a parody of Gorean sims and Nexus Prime * Friendlyland Amusement Park * Port Klu'tch, another Gor parody * Jerktooine, a Star Wars roleplaying sim parody As well, Satyr was the home of the Voted 5 STATE MALL, where members often offered unusual products for sale, and the infamous Prokofy Neva head effigy, depicted here. The September 19th incident The following is a quote from a member of the Something Awful forums: "On Tuesday September 19th, about half an hour before that days town hall, LL executed an order to remove V5 from SL. They banned about 60 of the more active users, reclaimed the land and returned all our objects, and made Satyr group only access (owned by Governor Linden and set to Maintenance). At the start of Philip Linden's town hall, he announced that they just cleaned up a group of "griefers" and banned about 60 people. They did this because of grid attacks a few days prior done by a goon who was told he wouldn't be allowed in Voted 5 if he was going to steal money and crash the grid because we didn't want to be associated with him. LL didn't want to ban the person responsible for the grid attack, they wanted to pin the blame on SA goons as a political move to make residents think that LL are actually doing something about grid attacks." Satyr was repossessed from Plastic Duck on September 19th, and soon after, the sim was renamed to Ginsberg and put up for auction again. The Voted 5 group still exists, but only a small minority of its members are still active residents; with the loss of their home sim, all its officers and most of its contributing members, Voted 5 is now considered defunct. External Links w-hat FAQ mentions Voted 5 Tacowood video Thread on the September 19th incident